


cinnamon & sugar

by quietlyobscure



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Gen, snickerdoodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyobscure/pseuds/quietlyobscure
Summary: what to do when your roommate is stressed? make snickerdoodles, of course.





	cinnamon & sugar

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to tsukasa and SilverAmoebasquid for all the encouragement and support. without you guys, this definitely wouldn't have been posted. 
> 
> also, i'm a little salty that there was no tag of any sort for kaito and kokichi.

It was supposed to have been a nice, quiet evening. An evening where Kaito could relax, and catch up on all those hours of sleep he had missed while studying for finals.

Instead, his roommate had decided that this was the perfect time to invite everyone over for a movie night. Normally this wouldn’t be an issue. He enjoyed movie nights and spending time with his friends, but this was one of those times where he would have preferred there to be nothing going on.

It was times like this that Kaito really hated Kokichi Oma — hated how he knew just how to ruin his plans without trying, hated that he didn’t even care that he was doing it.

But that would imply that Kokichi even knew that he was doing it, which honestly wouldn’t surprise Kaito if he didn’t. Kokichi did what he wanted to do, said what he wanted to say, and damn anyone who tried to tell him otherwise.

If that was how it was going to be, then he’d be damned if he wasn’t the one to choose the movie.

Which is how he found himself standing in front of the shelf of movies, fingers running across the titles, trying to pick out a selection to choose from, a small stack beginning to accumulate on the side of the television.

A knock on the door interrupted his task, but he didn’t mind. He figured he had enough movies to choose from.

“Hey, Shuichi! You guys are a little early. We weren’t expecting you for another half hour or so,” Kaito said with a grin, opening the door wide enough for the guests to walk inside.

“Kaede was convinced that we would be late, but wouldn’t explain why. I’ve learned not to question her,” Shuichi replied, with a nod to the girl he had walked in with, who had just disappeared into the kitchen.

“I bet. Is Rantaro coming? Or is he busy with work?”

“Oh, he’ll be here. Kaede sent him to store to pick up a few things before he came over,” he said. There was a brief pause before he continued. “Seriously, don’t ask. I have no idea why we had to be here right this very minute, but he didn’t. 

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Kaito said with a shake of his head, but there was a smirk on his face. “Now, how about we go choose the movie to start us off on, while they’re busy doing whatever in the kitchen?”

~~~

They were halfway through the first movie by the time the next knock had come, and this time it was Kokichi who had run to the door.

Rantaro was carrying multiple bags on his arms, but Kaito wasn’t able to see what he’d brought. Everything was double-bagged, even though nothing looked all that heavy from where he was sitting.

“I’ll go ahead and take these to the kitchen,” Kokichi exclaimed, taking the bags from Rantaro. “Go ahead and start the movie. I’ll be out in a second!”

As the movie restarted, Rantaro made his way over to where they had all gathered in the living room -- both Shuichi and Kaito on the couch, Kaede in the reclining chair a little off to the side. There was a pile of pillows on the floor, in front of the couch,  that Kokichi had claimed earlier.

“Sorry, I’m late. Everyone decided that they wanted to check out all at the same time,” Rantaro said as he sat down on the pillows, leaning against the couch. “What are we watching?”

“Don’t know. Shuichi and Kaito picked it out, and they’re withholding the name,” Kaede called out, unhappy with the fact that she was kept out of the loop. “I think they’re waiting to see how we feel about it before saying anything.”

Their attention was drawn back to the movie, as a loud bang came from the screen, ending the brief conversation. Kaito’s attention was diverted briefly as Kokichi had come back into the room with two bowls of popcorn in his hand.

“We had to wait for Rantaro to get here. We didn’t have any left from the last movie night,” Kokichi pointed out when he noticed that Kaito was looking over at him, handing over one of the bowls, and Kaito nodded his head in thanks.

Kokichi sat back down on his pillows, nudging Rantaro out of the way, before finally settling, eyes glued to the television.

It was strange, this whole situation, and very out of character for him. Kokichi was usually a boundless ray of trolling energy. He meant well, most of the time, but it never came across that way.

Tonight, though, he was mostly quiet and was going out of his way to be nice. It was weird, and Kaito wasn’t used to his roommate acting like this. Especially after how he had sprung this evening on him, without any sort of explanation, and no plan to get out of it without seeming like a jerk.

Another loud noise from the screen and Kaito’s attention drifted back to the movie, his thoughts put on hold.

~~~

The next time Kaito opened his eyes the light in the living room was off, but the light from the television still lightened the area. The sound had been dimmed, but he could still hear the voices coming from the screen.

Shuichi was no longer next to him, but Kaito could barely make out his form lying next to Kaede and Rantaro. He was eternally grateful for that — he wasn’t sure how comfortable he would have been had the two of them both fallen asleep on the couch, as small as it was.

Kaito noticed that Kokichi wasn’t in the room with them any longer, and when he heard a banging coming from the kitchen, he had his answer for his roommate had run off to.

Another bang, followed by a muffled curse, had Kaito stumbling off the couch, careful not to disturb his friends, and made his way to where the sounds were coming from.

The sight that greeted him made Kaito raise an eyebrow, and had him struggling to not grin. He leaned against the doorway and yawned as he watched Kokichi try to figure out the best way to use an electronic hand mixer, without actually turning it on, and failing quite miserably.  

“I swear I’m going to kill Kaede when she wakes up,” Kokichi muttered under breath, and it took everything Kaito had to not laugh. “This is not going at all how she said it was supposed to.”

Kaito heard Kokichi give a huff of frustration, seeming to give up on the hand mixer, because there really was no way to use it without turning it on, and it would have been too loud to use it while everyone else was sleeping.

It was strange to see his roommate being considerate of others.

As Kokichi moved around the kitchen, muttering to himself and occasionally glancing down at the open book on the counter, it occurred to Kaito that Kokichi had absolutely no idea what he was doing. Kokichi wasn’t moving around with a particular purpose but was making continuous trips to the fridge, to the pantry, because he couldn’t seem to remember what all he needed to grab and mix together.

Kaito gave a soft sigh, before walking over.

“Did you need some help?”

Even though he had spoken quietly, Kokichi let out a shrill scream at the sound and tried to turn and back away at the same time, the bowl full of flour and eggs he had been holding flying in the air, covering the both of them.

Kaito pursed his lips and didn’t know whether to be irritated or amused by the fact that he was now covered in whatever Kokichi had been trying to bake - whether he should laugh or start yelling.

He settled on standing there and waited for Kokichi to regain his bearings, to slide that mask on his face, to look at him with that fake smile. It took a few minutes, but that’s exactly what ended up happening.

“Ah, Kaito! Sneaking up on people isn’t very nice, you know,” Kokichi said, a musical lilt to his voice, that fake smile that everyone knew so well gracing his face.

“Yeah, well, you banging around in here wasn’t very nice either, you could’ve woken someone up or something,” Kaito replied, his tone light.

Kokichi hummed and then knelt to start cleaning up the mess he’d made - not saying anything to Kaito, just acting like he wasn’t there.

When Kaito knelt to help, he tensed a little but didn’t say anything to stop him.

“So, what were you trying to make?”

Kokichi sighed and made a waving motion over at the book on the counter, before going back to cleaning, the air he had put up earlier fading away. Instead, he looked resigned, a far cry from his usual self.

Kaito stood to look at the book that he had been motioned towards, the book already splayed open to the needed page, and he let out a huff of laughter.

Snickerdoodles.

Kokichi had been trying to make snickerdoodles and had been failing miserably. Kaito shook his head, amusement fading into a fondness of sorts.

“Hey, uh. If you wanted… I could help you? I’ve made these before, and maybe they weren’t the best, but they weren’t awful,” Kaito said, stumbling over his words because this isn’t something they do. The two of them don’t do things together, don’t help each other, don’t work together.

He wouldn’t be surprised if he was turned down, but he just couldn’t help but offer.

But Kokichi got this look in his eye, like being offered help was what the end game had been, and he hadn’t even needed to ask. Kaito had unwittingly fallen into his trap, just like all the other times before.

Kaito wonders how he does it if he somehow sits down and plans this all in advance. He wouldn’t be surprised.

Kokichi sidled up to him, right next to his side, that bright, fake grin on his face more, looking pleased with himself.

“You know how to make these? Oh, I never would have guessed you were a baker underneath that studious exterior!” Kokichi’s voice had a slightly mocking tone, but he had already grabbed some of the ingredients that hadn’t been in the bowl when he had been startled.

“I’m just full of surprises,” Kaito replied with a wry grin. “But, don’t you think we should get cleaned up first? We’re a mess because of you.”

“Because you snuck up on me, you mean,” Kokichi said, pouting, sounding more upset than Kaito knew he really was.

“Whatever the reason is, we’re a mess.”

There was a hum of agreement from Kokichi, but he didn’t give any indication that he was going to move anytime soon.

“We should, but do you really think that we should risk waking the others up? I really don’t want Kaede hunting me down because she was woken up before noon on a day that she has off,” Kokichi said lightly, giving Kaito a pointed look. “Those shoes she wore over, look pretty vicious.”

“Ah, you have a point there. I’d rather not have to deal with that.”

It’s a quiet banter, an easy back and forth. It’s strange how comfortable he is with that when it’s such a dramatic switch from their normal routine - just the two of them standing in the kitchen, mixed batter splattered over them and the floor, debating on whether they should be cleaning up. 

Kokichi picked the bowl up from where it had fallen, before turning back to Kaito and handing it over to him with his signature grin. “Alright then. Impress me with your baking skills.”

“Watch and learn,” Kaito said, grabbing the bowl from Kokichi’s hands. “These’ll be done before you know it.”

Ignoring the feeling of drying dough, Kaito got to work — his hands moved deftly with practiced motions, showing that he had more than just a little experience, only giving brief glances at the recipe to make sure that everything was being done correctly.

Kokichi had hoisted himself on the counter, closer to the fridge so he had something to lean on, and was keeping surprisingly quiet, seemingly content to browse his phone. 

Without the usual distractions that Kokichi usually provided, Kaito was able to finish in what felt like a record time — the oven had been preheated, the dough had been shaped and placed on the baking sheet and then they were waiting for them to be finished.

The following silence was comfortable — something that Kaito would never have pictured happening — with both of them waiting patiently for the timer to go off. Kaito’s stomach began to growl and he hoped that they tasted as good as they smelled.

The minutes ticked down and pretty soon the timer was sounding off, and Kokichi was quickly reaching over to turning it off, remembering their earlier conversation about Kaede’s shoes and not wanting to risk waking her up, and Kaito was putting on the oven mitts to make sure that the cookies didn’t end up burning.

“And success!” Kokichi exclaimed, in a not so quiet whisper, as they were brought out to cool.

“Don’t act like you did all the work,” Kaito said as he rolled his eyes,” because I can guarantee that you did not.”

“But it was because of me that you even made them,” Kokichi pointed out, his usual sly smile on his face, before morphing into something a little more genuine. “Did it help at all?”

“Help?”

“You’ve seemed pretty stressed lately, with school and work,” was the reply, nonchalant and with a shrug accompanying it. “Did anything tonight help?”

“DId you plan a whole evening to make me feel better?” Kaito asked, surprise echoing in his tone because that was possibly the strangest thing for him to picture Kokichi doing for him, or anyone really.

“Well, not just me,” Kokichi admitted a little sheepishly, eyes fixed on a spot somewhere off to the left of Kaito was standing. “Kaede would kill me if I took all the credit. It was mostly her idea. I only helped.”

It wasn’t so surprising hearing that the others were involved -- it was something that they would do and have done before, usually at Kaede’s behest. It was something totally different to hear that Kokichi had been a part of it, had taken part in the planning, and had attempted to do something nice.                     

He also wasn’t going to buy that Kokichi only played a small part, especially with him sneaking around in the kitchen late at night to make cookies of all things.

“Sure, sure. Tell her it was a job well done. You know she likes to hear about how well her little plans go,” Kaito said, deciding to go along with it. It was fine if he didn’t want full credit.

“I’ve already talked to her enough throughout this whole thing. You can tell her yourself,” was the reply as Kokichi pushed himself off the counter, ready to move on from the situation because he’d accomplished what he’d set out to do.

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say.” There was a pause before Kaito continued, handing over one of the cooled down cookies. “By the way, don’t forget to take one of these things with you. I didn’t get dough spilled all over me, get denied a shower and then have to spend the start of my morning with you just to have these things forgotten.”

There was a snort, but it was taken out of his hand. “I’m going to tell you if this ends up being awful.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

                                          

  



End file.
